A New Arrangement
by DyerMakr
Summary: A retelling of the first generation Pokemon games with a modern twist on it. Featuring a more realistic telling that focuses on events that happen even before Red, Blue, and Leaf are born. And how these very events shape them into pursuing the life of a Pokemon Master. Discover what challenges await the three and what hardships threaten to break them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my very first endeavor into** **fan fiction. I wanted to focus my very first story on the Pokemon games after reading a few other fan fictions. So I decided to start with FireRed and LeafGreen since it's "plot" mostly leaves an empty canvas in terms of storytelling. Anyways, enjoy and feel free to leave me any feedback :)**

"Gengar knocks out Clefairy and now Samuel is down to one Pokemon!" The announcer yells into the mic causing the crowd in the stadium to scream even louder. The Gengar's trainer speaks to her opponent on the other side of the field.

"This is where your story ends Samuel, there's no way you could defeat my Gengar," she announces in a cocky tone. Her Gengar sticks it tongue out to taunt to opposing trainer.

"Guess I'm just going to write an epilogue then," Samuel answers back as he clutches his last pokeball. "Go, Nidorino!" The purple pokemon jumps onto the field and lets out a battle cry. "And I'll make sure you're the first to read it Agatha," he can barely contain his smile as the adrenaline flows through his body.

"We'll see about that! Gengar use shadow ball and blow this bookworm away!" She commands her pokemon in confident fashion. A dark orb starts to form in Gengar's mouth.

"Quick Nidorino use sucker punch!" The beast rushes at it's opponent with rapid speed. It leaps into the air and uses the momentum the gain even more speed on it's way down. The two pokemon are but a few feet of each other when-

The TV is turned off and the screen goes black.

The man sitting down jolts his head around to spot the culprit. "What the hell! Why'd you turn it off?" The culprit sighs while placing the remote back down on the table.

"Two reasons. One, you'll wake up Daisy. Two, look at the time," the "culprit" lazily says.

"It's 8," the man blankly says. His friend looks away and counts down on fingers. "Oh shit it's 8!" The man grabs a sandwich from the refrigerator, his blazer and his car keys. "Wish me luck!" He yells while running out the door.

"Good luck Kurt," the culprit says. He walks back over to his room and throws himself back on the bed.

"C'mon hurry up already!" Kurt honks his horn at the driver in front of him. In response, the other car speeds up, barely making a yellow light. Kurt catches the red as a result. He takes the time to examine himself in the mirror. "Maybe I should've brushed again," he tells himself while baring his teeth at the rearview mirror. A car behind honks at Kurt. "Alright I'm moving!"

The drive continues for the second longest 10 minutes of his life until, "I'm finally here." He hastily parks his car and runs towards the building. His speed starts to slow down as he gets closer to the building. He combs his hair with his fingers before opening the door. A big exhale escapes his lips.

"Ah Kurt, about time you got here. I was starting to consider that other bloke for the job," a man in a black suit greets Kurt.

"And let them make a mockery of the Viridian Gym legacy? I didn't know you'd stoop that low Giovanni," he grinned while extending his arm out to his colleague. They exchanged a firm handshake and Giovanni lead Kurt to the interview room. He pushed open two big swinging doors revealing the main battlefield. It hadn't been used for weeks. Dust was already starting to form on the handrail where the audience sits. "Why is the interview taking place here?" Kurt questioned while whipping his finger across a handrail.

"Since the interview is for the position of gym leader wouldn't it make sense for the test to be a pokemon battle?" Giovanni answered. He was already walking over to the other side of the field.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Kurt responded, with a pokeball already in hand.

"As eager as always I see. Hopefully you still have that enthusiasm when my pokemon whip yours out. Go, Kangaskhan!" Giovanni threw out his pokeball revealing his first pokemon. It smirked confidently towards Kurt.

"Speak for yourself. Let's go, Ampharos!" Kurt deployed his first pokemon. The yellow beast waved at it's owner before looking back at it's adversary.

"Kangaskhan, start this off with a fake out," Giovanni ordered. His pokemon followed it's instructions and faked out Ampharos causing it to flinch. "Now get him with Crunch." The beast nailed the other pokemon right on the elbow, causing it to cry in pain.

"Amparos quick, use thunder wave while it's still close," it let out a wave electricity straight onto Kangaskhan. The mon staggered and slowed down. It had lost it's speed advantage.

"Move Kangaskhan and use dizzy punch!" Giovanni cried out. But it was too late, Kangaskhan was already paralyzed.

"Ampharos use focus blast," Kurt's voice rang throughout the building as he spoke. His pokemon let out a large wave of energy directly hitting its target. With no form of protection, the huge monster was down almost instantly.

"That's quite the pokemon you got there, but let's see if it can handle my next one. Finish him off, Nidoqueen," Giovanna smugly threw out his pokemon into the fray. "Show them how strong you are with earth power." Rock floated around the pokemon and launched towards Ampharos at break-neck speed.

"Amparos, use protect!" A barrier shielded the yellow pokemon at the last second.

"You're not getting away that easily. Nidoqueen, earthquake!" The whole stadium shook and with no means of protecting itself Ampharos was knocked out cold.

"Ampharos return. Go, Vaporeon!" A water evolved form of Eevee gracefully flew from the pokeball. "Get them back with aurora beam!" Vaporeon opened it's mouth and shot a glowing beam of ice towards Nidoqueen. The big pokemon tried to dodge but was grazed on it's left leg leaving a small coating of ice on it.

"Tch, Nidoqueen use thunderbolt before it can strike again," Giovanni cried out hastily.

"Quickly use muddy water Vaporeon!" Kurt yelled even more hastily than his opponent. The two moves collided creating a thick fog that engulfed the room. Both trainers waved their hands around trying to move the fog away from their vision. When the smoke cleared Nidoqueen was down and Vaporeon was barely standing.

"Way to go Vaporeon!" Kurt cheered on the aquatic pokemon. Giovanni returned his and looked down at his last pokeball. He tossed it and called it's name, "Go, Rhyperior!" The monstrous pokemon shock the ground as it landed and let out an ear shattering battle cry.

"I've never seen one of those before," Kurt said to himself. He looked down at his shaking Vaporeon. "Don't worry we got this, you still have the type advantage."

"Typing isn't everything my friend," Giovanni called over to Kurt and ordered his pokemon, "Blow it away with a thunderbolt."

"Another thunderbolt? Vaporeon use muddy water again!" Both pokemon unleashed their attacks at the same time and collided once more. Except this time a portion of the thunderbolt slipped through the opposing attack and critically hit Vaporeon. Rhyperior tried to cover itself from the attack by shielding it's face. But it still received a hefty amount of damage.

"Damn, how could you hide something that strong from me this whole time?" Kurt asked with a small hint of sass.

"It wouldn't be as much fun if you knew all of my tricks." Giovanna responded in a confident manner.

"Too bad you've always been able to read my plans like an open book. I just have to rewrite it a couple of times. Take care of it, Sceptile!" The tall green pokemon took on a fighting stance the moment it was released. "End it with leaf blade." Sceptile lunged forward and was in front of Rhyperior in milliseconds.

"Rhyperior parry it and use megahorn!" It swiftly used it's forearm to parry the leaf blade but still was hurt by the attack. Sceptile was left wide open from the unexpected defensive play it braced for the worst. Rhyperior ducked it's head under the green pokemon and drove it's horn into the defenseless mon.

"Sceptile grab onto it and use leaf storm," Kurt screamed over the commotion. Instantaneously Sceptile latched on Rhyperior and readied it's counter.

"Shake it off Rhyperior!" The huge pokemon desperately tried to pry Sceptile off before it could get hit. Sceptile flipped over Rhyperior and unleashed leaf storm right on top of Rhyperior. The mighty beast fell down and didn't get back up.

"Great job Sceptile!" Kurt ran over to his partner. Sceptile clenched it's stomach and held out it's fist for a fist bump. Kurt gave the pokemon what it wanted. "Get some rest now buddy I'll take you to a pokemon center." He heard clapping coming from the opposite side of the field and turned his attention to the source.

"Magnificent Kurt, you've grown even stronger than I imagined," an older man wearing a lab coat revealed himself from behind the door.

"Professor Oak, what are you doing here? I already paid my debt," Kurt jokingly said.

"Haha that's the last thing I want to think about right now. Giovanni invited me saying he found the perfect candidate to become the Viridian Gym Leader. I've gotta say, you've come a long way since you arrived from Hoenn," he spoke in a matter of fact tone while shaking Kurt's hand.

"Well I'm flattered that a former champion would come down to see little ol' me," Kurt said bashfully.

"Come on Kurt I just need you to sign some papers and the place is yours. Try not to go too hard on the challengers so we could actually have some trainers at the league." Giovanna continued the light hearted tone and lead the two to his office. "Maybe we could celebrate after with some wine I have stored back here." The three prepared for a fun night they'll soon forget the next morning.

 **If you made it this far, first of all, thanks for reading! For anyone wondering about Red, Blue and Leaf, they will come really soon. These first 3-4 chapters will act as more of a prequel and will setup what our main trio will face later on. I'll hopefully have the next chapter out shortly so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Actually finished this chapter faster than I expected and as a result it's also shorter than I expected. Sorry beforehand if this chapter seems slower I just wanted to use this chapter to set things up for later chapters. Enjoy :)**

'Twas a sunny afternoon on this uneventful day, when all through the house,

not a creature was stirring, not even an electric mouse. That was until an obnoxiously loud ringtone shook the eardrums of a poor sleeping soul. The recipient's hand practically slammed on the nightstand, inches from his pokegear. He lazily grabbed his pokegear and smacked his lips a few times before answering.

"Yo," he mumbled weakly into the cellular device.

"Hey Kurt, I need you to do a huge favor for me right now," the person on the line sounded like he was in a rush.

Kurt squinted at the screen of his pokegear to see who it was before responding, it was Giovanni. "Just tell me what it is I'm also quite busy right now." He slowly started to sit up.

"I need you to pick up some pokemon from my office and deliver them to the local daycare," Giovanni spoke in a more patient tone this time.

"And why do I need to deliver them," Kurt's voice was engulfed in agitation.

"Because, I'm going on a flight to Sinnoh and I regularly leave a few pokemon with a daycare I've come to admire. It's better to leave them there rather than have them cooped up the whole time I'm away," Giovanni's patience was starting to wear thin.

"Fine, I get it, where is this daycare?" Kurt asked in a defeated tone.

"It's in Cerulean," Giovanni answered in a quiet voice.

"IN CERULEAN?!" Kurt exploded.

"Thanks friend, I owe you BIG time. I'll see you in two weeks," Giovanni hung up as quick as he could.

3 hours later.

"He's going to owe me more than big time, my day off is completely gone now," Kurt mutters to himself when he finally finds the daycare. "I should've dropped them off at the nearest one when I had the chance." He looks through the window before opening the door. He's stopped in his tracks as a beautiful daycare employee comes into view. "Or maybe you don't owe me much at all, friend." After combing his hair with his fingers, Kurt pushes the door open and enters with confident stride. He strolled over to the front desk with a hop to his step. Upon reaching the desk he slyly rested his arm on top of it.

"Hey there, I'm here to drop of some critters for a friend," his words were accompanied with a cheesy grin.

"Sure thing, could you give me his name?" the girl asked with a polite tone.

"It's Giovanni, Giovanni Olsen."

"Oh, Giovanni! He put in a payment for three pokemon with a stay of two weeks. May I have your name as well for confirmation?"

"Of course, my name's Kurt," he paused for a second letting the name sink in. "Kurt Walker. May I ask for your name sweetie?" With the help of the universe, the light created a shine in his eyes.

"Dahlia. Just Dahlia is enough for you Mr. Gym Leader," she winked at her customer. She had no reason to let Kurt slide in so easily.

"Oh so you know me huh? I've only had the position for a month and I already have a reputation."

"I wouldn't say it's the best reputation to have," she handed a document to Kurt whilst his mouth was agape.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kurt's voice sounded more stern and serious.

"Well I've heard word of you not letting any challengers pass. Even that you've used fully evolved, high leveled, pokemon against trainers with little or no badges."

"Tch, cursed the pesky press," Kurt muttered under his breath. Swearing to work for some charity to avoid anymore "bad reputation". "You could say I'm just trying to make sure the league is challenged by the very best. How could a challenger beat the elite four if they can't even beat me?" Kurt was speaking with sincerity.

"I never said I agreed with the public's perspective," Dahlia winked at him. "To me it means that you raised your pokemon well and you expect the trainers that want to be 'the very best' to do the same." She grabbed Giovanni's pokeballs from Kurt and placed them on a tray. Leaving a mental note to take them out as soon as she can.

"When is your shift over?" Kurt asked, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"I co-own this place so I run my own schedule. And I scheduled myself for the closing shift tonight." Dahlia still wanted to play hard to get, as she found Kurt's poor advancements more entertaining than charming.

"How about this then, if I can keep my perfect record by the time I have to pick these pokemon up, I'll take you out to dinner," Kurt's overconfidence was showing on his sleeve. But he didn't care at this point. He wanted to spend more time with this woman.

"Sounds like I come out on top no matter what. You sure know how to charm a girl," Dahlia's sarcasm slipped right off her tongue. "Deal." She extended her right arm out, which Kurt delightfully shook.

"Kurt waltzed out of the building feeling like a million pokebucks. He made sure the daycare was out of view before hollering a victory screech.

Two painstakingly slow weeks pass by.

"Looks like it's closing time boys!" Kurt voice echoes through the whole building. The stationed trainers, nurses and staff slowly gather their belongings and exit the building. Their newly revitalized Gym Leader waits at the front door thanking everybody for their good work. With every "good night" or "see you later" came another glance at his pokegear. The last trainer was finally on their way home, giving Kurt the moment he'd been longing for. He ran back into the gym and yelled "I DID IT!"

Kurt walked back outside and locked up the gym. After turning around he saw a few pedestrians who had heard his outburst. He attempted to hide his embarrassment and quickened his pace. In record time he got in his car and took off. The bystanders would never again see a car leave a driveway as fast as Kurt's did that night.

The next morning Kurt woke up over an hour earlier than his usual schedule. An hour that most productive people would wake up. 9 am. He turned on his record player and started playing the album Sheer Heart Attack by Queen as he went through his morning routine. A routine in which he rarely took part in. A quick warm shower, washing his face, properly combing his hair, putting on some expensive cologne and a hearty breakfast which consisted of Nidorin-O's. He put on reruns of past battles for the Indigo League Championship title as he blissfully ate. Until his pokegear started ringing. It was Giovanni.

"Hey what's up?" Kurt asked with his mouthful.

"My flight is delayed so I'm going to need you to hold on to my pokemon for a few hours after you pick them up," Giovanni was barely audible through the background noise at the airport.

"Sure thing pal. Anything else?" Kurt asked in a pleasant tone. Milk was scattered onto the tabletop as he spun his spoon in glee.

"Nope that's it. You seem in a strange mood today did anything happen?"

"I'll share the tales regarding the spoils of war at a later date. See ya Gio boy," and with that Kurt hung up.

"I think I'll go flying over there today," Kurt said to himself as he locked up his apartment. "Let's go Skarmory!" He hopped on his metallic bird and they were off. The wind against his skin was rejuvenating. He hadn't felt this great in months. Hell maybe even years. He made a mental note to fly more often. Ever since the laws had gotten stricter, flying has been more of a hassle due to regulated landing zones. And in worse cases a speed limit. Fortunately for Kurt, his title gave him more leeway when it came to any activity that involved the use of pokemon.

In under an hour his destination was in view. Or it would be if it weren't for something obstructing it. Kurt looked down to see a thick cloud of smoke originating a few blocks from the daycare. Upon further inspection he noticed the streets were a mess and the debris made a trail that circled the daycare. "C'mon why does it have to be today?" Kurt cursed at his luck knowing it would skip out on him sooner or later. He took out his pokegear and telegraphed a distress signal via his built in radio. "To any Gym Leaders or law enforcement listening, this is Viridian Gym Leader Kurt Walker, I've spotted a possible attack from an unknown pokemon in southern Cerulean. I'm requesting back up and an evacuation of the local residence. I'm heading towards the scene at the time this message goes out." Kurt tucked his pokegear in his pocket and pointed down towards the fire. "Skarmory we're heading down!" The pokemon nosedived straight into the fray.

 **A little note before I go: I'll try to make chapters longer from now on instead of spewing out shorter ones. I'll also attempt to finish (or at least be partially finish) two chapters before posting the next so I could update this story without having a long hiatus. Hope whoever finished this chapter enjoyed it and will stick around for more. Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Thanks for being patient with me uni is constantly getting more life draining. Anyways, this chapter will be longer than the others and I plan on making each entry after this around this length or even longer. Enjoy :)**

The smoke was a mere foot from the ground when the child ran through the door. The chaos around him birthed many crackling and bone-chilling sounds that kept him on edge. He ran at his parents command when they spotted an unknown wild pokemon heading straight towards them. A this point the child's mind was running faster than his legs could carry him. Thoughts of whether or not his parents were safe and if he'd remain intact. After scouting the area through a window, he spotted the pokemon. And it spotted him. He spun around and ducked with his hands over his head.

The glass above him shattered and the pokemon floated through moments after. It wasn't very large in size, maybe a few feet long but dawned a husky round figure. It remained a few feet from the boy who was frozen in fear. He couldn't run or call for help. His body refused to obey him. A bright light outlined his body as he started floating in midair. Tears fell from his face until he heard a voice whisper in his head. He looked directly into the pokemon's eyes and a ball of energy began forming at it's forehead.

"Hitmonchan, use mach punch!" In a blurred second a skirted fighting pokemon ran through the window and planted it's fist directly into the pokemon's jaw. The recipient was knocked back several feet before colliding with a wall. It's hyper beam it had beam charging was sent skywards tearing the roof apart. Kurt kicked the door open and rushed to the boy's aid. "Are you hurt anywhere? Do you know where your parents are?" Kurt questioned the child while picking him up and running out of the building. Hitmonchan followed with it's attention still partially on the staggered threat.

He ran as fast as he could with the boy clinging to his shirt for what little comfort it could offer him. Kurt didn't dare look behind him, the very sight of that pokemon sent shivers down his spine. It's deformed state accompanied by metal devices attached to it's body was engraved into his memory. What really shocked him was the broken wires coming out of the metal devices. He needed answers. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to search for them until he made it to the Cerulean City Gym, which was being used as an evacuation center.

It didn't take long for Kurt and Hitmonchan to locate their destination. The front gate was guarded by multiple officers and experienced frequent traffic. Various groups of worried parents, relatives and children all pestered the officers asking for the whereabout of their loved ones. Kurt looked down at the shivering boy in his arms before returning Hitmonchan and jogging to the open gates.

"Officers!" Kurt hollered getting their attention. "I found this child alone while patrolling the city. He doesn't seem to have any major injuries but he has no clue where his parents are. Please help them find them," he gently placed the boy down who grabbed his hand in return.

"We'll make sure he finds his mom and dad as soon as possible sir. Now please step inside so our nurses can check for any wounds," the officer spoke in a nurturing voice."Make sure he gets all of the help he needs. I'll be returning to southern Cerulean," He turned around ready to jump back into action.

"Sir, we wouldn't advice that. You look like a competent trainer but we can't let any ordinary trainer risk their life." The officer placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder indicating him to stay.

"Oh lord, give me a break." Kurt muttered to himself. "I'm the Viridian Gym Leader!" He spoke over the crowd and held out his trainer ID. The officer dumbfoundedly stared at the plastic card before recollecting his thoughts.

"I'm terribly sorry sir! Here take this spare walkie talkie." He handed Kurt another piece of plastic. "Call us if anything happens. Best of luck out there and godspeed!" The officer saluted Kurt.

"You think I'd let some other Gym Leader defend my city on his own?" A voice was heard from the Cerulean Gym entrance. The owner of the voice revealed himself to the befuddled pair.

"Gym Leader Wallace, are you sure about this?" The officer asked worryingly.

"That's a dumb question, and you know how much I hate dumb questions. What type of Gym Leader am I if I can't defend my city?" Wallace got up in the officers face causing him to take a few steps back.

"I'm sorry sir," the officer spoke in a defeated tone.

"You better be! Now you!" Wallace pointed to Kurt, who in turned pointed at himself questionly. "I've heard a lot about you. From what I've heard you're a wild card. A type of wild that can only be matched by my elegance. Now Let's go!" Wallace thrust his fist into the air before marching south. Kurt took a second to process what had just happened before running up to him.

"Where was the last place you spotted the beast?" Wallace asked while the they ran.

"Southern Cerulean, near a bike shop. It's probably moved by now."

"Great! It's far enough from the evacuation center so we won't have to worry about stray hits and blasts. My apologies, I never introduced myself. I'm Wallace." He extended his hand out while they maintaining speed.

"The name's Kurt." He briefly shook Wallace's hand before affixing his view back in front of him.

""I heard you're from Hoenn. I'm actually planning on moving there next year. Do you have any words about the region before I finalize it?"

"It has too much contests and too much ocean."

"Splendid! That makes me even more thrilled to go!"

"Stop, I found it" Kurt placed his left arm in front of Wallace. The duo crouched behind a bench before it could spot them. "Alright here's the plan, I'll engage it from the front while you sneak around and attack while it's distracted. Kurt gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"Sounds simple enough. What do you plan to do with the beast once we knock it out?" Wallace asked, still peeking over the bench.

"I'm going to catch it of course." Kurt held out an ultra ball. "Who knows what it'll do if we let it back into the wild." Wallace didn't respond, he simply kept looking at the pokemon with an unwavering stare. "Hey hurry up and get into position!" Kurt scooted the young man away and jumped over the bench. He took a deep breathe envisioning the plan in his head. In moments he began running straight towards the pokemon. "Hey ugly, you miss me? I'm back to finish the job! Go, Hitmonchan!" The two pokemon took offensive stances as they stared each other down. The unknown pokemon readied ancient power by making several pieces of debris float around it.

"Hitmonchan quick, use bullet punch!" In response the pokemon flung it's debris towards Hitmonchan. The fighting pokemon weaved around the attack and landed a direct hit. "Now use sky uppercut while it's still open!" Kurt's voice rose in confidence. His pokemon bent down and released an upward thrust at full force. Hitmonchan blinked in confusion when it noticed that it's target hadn't received any damage. It's opponent had casted a barrier in a split second protecting it from the crucial blow.

The brief exchanged ended with Kurt looking on in horror as his pokemon received a psychic attack point blank. Hitmonchan was tossed over a dozen feet away, crashing into the hard pavement. Kurt sprinted towards his injured pokemon. Tossing several chunks of broken pavement away he desperately tried to aid his Hitmonchan. He lifted it's head and cradled it's torso. The fighting pokemon's eyes slowly opened up, it looked right into it's trainers eyes and gave him a nod. "You did great, now take a breather." Kurt whispered as he recalled it into it's pokeball. Slowly he stood up and faced his foe with more determination than ever."When while Wallace decide to attack?" He muttered while preparing his next pokemon.

' _I'm scared. Please save me.'_

"Who's there?!" Kurt frantically scanned his surroundings, searching for who that voice belonged to.

' _I don't want to run anymore. I'm all alone.'_

Kurt shook his head and exhaled. "Now's not the time to go delirious." He threw his pokeball and released Vaporeon. "Alright Vaporeon, I'm counting on you." Vaporeon let out a huff and stomped it's paw into the ground in attempting to intimidate it's foe. "Use aqua ring and keep moving around!" A thin ring of water formed around Vaporeon as it gracefully ran around the pokemon. It readied another another ancient power while tracking down the water pokemon. It launched one piece of debris after another only for Vaporeon to evade them with ease. The unknown pokemon gathered more clutter and sent numerous pieces flying at once.

"Now Vaporeon, break them with hydro pump!" A large burst of water collided with the ancient power crumbling it away. "Try sand attack using the remains of the debris!" Vaporeon slid under the settling dest and kicked it into the pokemon's face. "Back off Vaporeon. Maintain your distance." The pokemon rubbed it's eyes in a desperate state. It moved it's arm down and began focusing on charging it's next attack instead.

"Now Dewgong aurora beam!" A colorful ray of light struck the pokemon on it's back, breaking it's focus.

"About time you decided to attack, I thought I'd have to catch this thing myself." Kurt yelled over to his partner who was patting Dewgong's head.

"If there's one thing you'll learn about me, it's that I love dramatic entrances." Wallace pointed at their common enemy. "Hurry let us kock this poor soul out! Dewgong, ice beam!"

"Use waterfall, Vaporeon!" The two attacks struck the pokemon at various angles. There'd be no way for it to evade or even block fast enough. Kurt grabbed an ultra ball and cocked his arm back, aiming straight at it. Shining, a blue light was barely visible through the deep fog. The pokemon hurtled itself straight towards Dewgong with a focus punch. Wallace and Kurt couldn't only believe that the pokemon was still left standing but somehow managed to charge a focus punch.

"Dewgong no!" Wallace attempted to swat the beast away to no avail.

"Vaporeon swiftly, use quick attack!" The water pokemon rushed with all of it's speed, crashing into it's opponent. Vaporeon landed in front of Dewgong, ready to protect it at all costs. The seel evolution raised it's head up highly, recomposing itself. Kurt gave Wallace a thumbs up accompanied with a cheesy grin. With their plan back to square one, they stood back, anticipating the pokemon's next move.

 _'I'm scared. Running will only make it worse. Just end it.'_

"Hey wallace did you hear that?" Kurt monentrilly turned away, searching for the source.

"You mean the sound of your own heartbeat echoing through your head?" Wallace placed his hand over his chest.

"No, a voice. A scared, pleading voice"

"Your voice is the only one I hear. It sounds scared but I wouldn't add pleading."

"Forget about it." Kurt replaced his curiosity with newfound revigeration. Though a his worry was still lodged in the back of his mind. Any other pokemon would've been pulverized at this point. The only other pokemon he could think of that would be able to withstand this onslaught were the legendary birds. But they and every other legendary pokemon have either been in hiding or resting for many years. Some for centuries. So it wouldn't make sense for a pokemon of this caliber to appear without any reason. The said pokemon was already on the move again as it started using metronome.

"Vaporeon, acid armor!"

"Dewgong, use safeguard!"

After following their trainer's command, the two water pokemon spread out. Instantaneously, their opponent began charging at Vaporeon with a dragon claw.

"Shit, it's moving so fast now. Vaporeon, endure it." Vaporeon's body tensed up and braced it's body for impact.

"Dewgong hit it with ice shard before it reaches Vaporeon!" The shards of ice were inching closer to the pokemon faster than it could reach Vaporeon. The unknown pokemon spun around, doing a complete 180 and destroyed the icicle shards with it's dragon claw. While still holding onto it's momentum, it turned around once again and hit Vaporeon with a mega punch. The water pokemon was barely able to stand straight after enduring the blow.

"This isn't working. We'll have to match it blow for blow. Vaporeon, tickle it." As commanded, Vaporeon slithered under it's foe and swiftly rubbed it's bristles and tails against it. The pokemon shivered as an effect. "Now run back and let aqua ring heal you!" Vaporeon scuttled away it record time.

"Use aurora beam, Dewgong!" Wallace, attempting to seize the opportunity, hastily sent out an attack. His opportunity has shortly crushed as the opponent used barrier to block the aurora beam. "Let's see that barrier of your block our next move. Dewgong hit it with sheer cold!" A light blue aura surrounded Dewgong's body and the air around it drastically dropped in temperature. Soon several pillars of ice began forming and were heading straight towards it's adversary. Another barrier shielded the pokemon for brief second until a crackling noise was heard. The barrier was shattered in seconds but Dewgong's target had disappeared from sight. Kurt and Wallace started surveying their surroundings to no avail.

"Vaporeon use hydro pump to launch yourself into the air. Attack as soon as you see it." Kurt spoke with a stern tone. Vaporeon did as instructed and was airborne.

"Dewgong to your left!" An ancient power shot in direct route of Dewgong. Unprepared for the sudden attack, Dewgong was pelted on it's side and tumbled onto the floor. "Return, Dewgong." Wallace recalled his pokemon before it could receive any fatal damage.

"Now Vaporeon use waterfall!" Vaporeon hit it's opponent like a truck. "Use surf to ride down the waterfall and finish it with hydro pump." Surfing down it's own attack, Vaporeon was face to face with the pokemon when it unleashed a destructive move. The unknown pokemon simultaneously employed psychic to throw Vaporeon off course. This proved to be futile since Vaporeon was already too close to miss. Both pokemon were catapulted in seperate directions due to the sheer force of the exchange. Kurt sprinted, dived and caught Vaporeon before it's body could make contact with the ground. He returned it, thanking it for it's effort.

"Kurt it hasn't gotten back up, catch it now!" Wallace broke out of his trance to warn his partner. Kurt hastily enlarged his ultra ball and flung it at the pokemon. It's body was engulfed in a red light as it was absorbed into the ball. Both trainers braced clenched their fist in anticipation during the ball's wiggling. An ear piercing screech came from the ultra ball and the pokemon was released. It floated inches from the ground, trembling and glowing with a red glow similar to when a pokemon is sent into a pokeball.

 _'Thank you. Running and fighting won't have to be an option anymore.'_

The glow dissipated from the pokemon and it's skin turned into a bleak grey rather than it's usual pink tone. The pokemon's body began crumbling apart until all that was left was ash, metal pieces and loose wires. Kurt and Wallace remained still for several moments. A mixture of shock and horror was conveyed on the pair's faces. Kurt was the first to take a few steps over to the remains. He stopped directly in front of the pile, fell onto his knees and picked up a piece of metal.

"Kurt don't-"

"Did we just."

"No Kurt we didn't"

"We just witnessed a pokemon die. We just killed a pokemon."

"We couldn't have! I mean… I'll inform the authorities and tell them it's safe for the residents to leave the gym."

Wallace gave Kurt a sorrowful glance before walking back to his gym. Kurt was left alone to mull in his own thoughts. All he could think about was the pokemon and that voice he kept hearing. If it had belonged to anyone they most likely would've shown themselves by now.

"Is anyone here! Did anyone see what happened" Kurt yelled as loud as he could with a hoarse voice. After brushing himself off, he walked over to an empty market and grabbed a plastic container. He popped the container open and placed a handful of the remains into it. His breathing became slightly sporadic as he grabbed another handful along with some wires and two pieces of metal. Kurt put the lid back on and ran to the nearest trash can which he violently vomited sound of his pokegear brought him back to reality. He checked the caller ID before picking up.

"Hey"

"Kurt what's going on over there? I just saw the news, is everything alright?"

"Everything should be fine now. Me and the Gym Leader just sent the troublemaker back into the wild."

"That's great to hear. How are my pokemon?"

"I'm pretty sure they were evacuated with the rest of the town. I'll fill you in later when you land. I'm all tuckered out right now and I could really use a stiff drink."

"It'll be on me too, haha. Try not to get involved in anymore trouble, take care Kurt."

"Likewise, Gio"

With the help of the glass's reflection, Kurt cleaned himself up before heading to the daycare. Though it was quite close to the battle, the building was completely intact. Minus a few broken windows here and there. He carefully pushed the door open and took a seat near the front desk. He sunk into the chair and leaned back letting his whole body relax. It wasn't long until he drifted off, falling peacefully asleep.

 **Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any construct** **criticism** **or to pm me if you have any questions. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter; I hope you enjoy!**

The four months after the "Celadon Incident" proved to be a huge lull to Kurt. There had been a decrease in nearly everything. Less challengers, events, visits from his friends and most importantly, less time with Dahlia. Shortly after the aforementioned incident the two had discovered a newfound chemistry and even went on a few dates. Even if she usually gave him the short end of the stick he enjoyed their interactions. Another subject that pestered his thoughts were the actions that ended the incident. A pokemon that Kurt felt he had put down brutally.

The two Gym Leaders decided to keep most of the details from authorities. For the situation seemed out of their grasps. Professor Oak was the only other person who knew of the pokemon's demise. Ever since Kurt returned, Oak had been researching the being's remains in secret and periodically gave Kurt updates. All that he knew was that the pokemon possesed extremely high stats, contained the DNA of several other pokemon and was possibly manmade. Kurt shivered in his seat at the mere thought.

He sat in silence. Looking at the clock hanging across the room from him, he started tapping his finger to the tempo of the second hand. There was knock on his door and for once Kurt was grateful. Normally the sound had only brought him interruptions or headaches. He grabbed a nearby pen and pretended to be working.

"Come in" Kurt nonchalantly said. A young male trainer, wearing a shirt with the Viridian Gym's logo, walked in. Kurt placed his pen down and spoke. "So what's going on?"

"There's a challenger with two gym badges here to face you."

"Finally, something to do." Kurt pranced out the door.

Kurt followed his employee to the main arena. He stood on a slightly raised stage and examined his opponent. It was a sporty young female trainer. She sported a smile and walked with a skip to her step.

"Are you the gym leader?"

"The one and only."

"Sweet, you don't look nearly as intimidating as the others."

Kurt stared at his employee who stared back. "Just state the rules so we can start already." Kurt said in a flat tone.

"Ok Mr. Walker. This will be a three on three between the challenger, Susan and the Viridian Gym Leader, Kurt Walker. There will be a two substitute limit and the match while finish when one side is out of usable pokemon. Ready? Begin!"

"Butterfree is down and the challenger is out of pokemon. Kurt wins!" Three minutes. Three minutes is all it took for Kurt to defeat his challenger. He recalled Skarmory and turned around, ready to walk back to his office.

"What the hell was that!?" Susan yelled out Kurt with tears in her eyes. "How could you throw in a high leveled pokemon against a rookie trainer and a foreign one at that?" Her voice was cracking and shaky. Kurt turned around to face his challenger.

"Collect the rest of the gym badges before rechallenging me. If you do that you'll understand why I did this when you come back. Best of luck to you." He waved his employee over to him. "Make sure to give here some free berries or something to dampen her mood. After that, tell everyone to head home I'm closing the gym for the rest of the day." The employee hurriedly did as instructed and thanked his boss before leaving.

"God trainers can be the worst sometimes." Kurt spoke aloud while sipping on a beer can in his office. He spun around in his chair, stirring his brain around to pick it apart. His chair slowly came to stop and he ended up facing an old picture of him, Giovanni and Oak's son. They were in high school at the time the picture was taken. They both were wearing rental tuxedos and both had too much hair gel. Kurt physically recoiled remembering those years. _God, I'm getting old._ He thought to himself. Giovanni was running a successful business, Oak's son helped Bill create the pokemon storage system and even had a daughter. "This beer tastes awful." He walked out of his office and started turning off the lights in every room. He locked up the gym then, spotted a familiar female trainer. His pace quickened.

"I've got some choice words to say to you."

"Sorry I'm not interested, I'm flattered, but you're too young for me."

"What? No, I'm talking about our match. That was totally against regulations."

"Um, no. I asked the administration if I could use whichever pokemon I wanted. You just aren't as good as you think you are."

She stomped her foot. Her defiant glare was met with his smug stare. "Fine be that way, I'll show you." She marched off, putting emphasis in every step.

"Looking forward to it." Kurt waved at the young trainer. He continued walking to his car and got in. Before he could turn it on he heard knocking on his window. He looked out to witness a slightly disgruntled Dahlia in his presence. He took his keys out of the ignition to let himself outside.

"Cheating on me already are you?"

"Hello to you too." He leaned in for a kiss but Dahlia leaned back and placed her hand in front.

"Who was that?"

"You mean the trainer? She was just some challenger that I dealt with."

"What challenger waits for a Gym Leader to come out?"

"An annoying one."

After finding no hints of foul play in Kurt's voice and demeanor, Dahlia gave in.

"Fine I'll let you off easily on a count of good behavior."

"Why thank you officer." Kurt leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "So what brings you down here?"

"I've got some exciting news Kurt. I got a job at Professor Oak's lab as a caretaker for the resident pokemon! I'm moving to Pallet Town next week and starting work the week after."

"That's great! But what about your daycare in Celadon? Aren't you the co-owner or something?"

"I've got it all figured out so don't worry about me. But, I've got a small favor to ask."

"Shoot away."

"Can I stay at your place until my stuff is moved into my new place?"

Kurt instantly froze in place. Dahlia gave him a confused look. She began waving her hand in front of his face.

"Don't you think it's a little too early to be living together?"

"It's only for a week! How could any straight man not instantly jump at the chance to share a room with their girlfriend?!"

"Well I suppose it's not really a huge deal then." Kurt felt as if he had shrunk in size. "I'll um, I'll have to do some cleaning before you go in though."

"That's fine with me. Let's get something to eat first. My friend told me about this place nearby that serves delicious Sinnoh cuisine." She hoped into Kurt's passenger seat, ready to dine out. Kurt let out a big exhale as he entered the car and drove away.

An entire year has passed since then, Kurt finds himself facing one of the most difficult obstacles in his life. His reflection stares back at him through the mirror. He begins fixing his hair, adjusting his tie, and gave himself a pep talk. An exhale left his mouth, he was completely confident now. Right then, someone flushed their toilet and a pudgy man started washing his hands next to Kurt.

This past year flew by for him and Dahlia. Her little stay with him slowly morphed into the two living together. At first, the change proved to be very annoying to him since his apartment was his apartment was built for a single person. Eventually, the couple grew used to the cramp spaces and made the most of it. This change introduced them to each other's every habit, which made for ripe teasing material. They'd pick up one another from work and consistently annoyed Samuel with their endless banter. However, things had began to grow stagnant which made Kurt wonder if they needed some sort of change. He'd been looking into houses in Pallet town that were available. He recently found the perfect two story house that was right next to Oak's son's house. But it didn't stop there, he knew if they were going to move together he wanted something permanent. Which is the reason he's in the bathroom of a high end restaurant right now.

"Just go for it man. Don't be a pussy." The man dried his hands off and exited the bathroom. With Kurt's train of thought derailed, he spent another three minutes building himself up again.

"Yea don't be a pussy" Kurt told his reflection. He made his way out of the bathroom and onto his seat back at the table. Dahlia gave her date a coy look while sipping her wine. Kurt continued his meal, giving himself a few seconds before going through with his idea.

"You sure took a while in there." Dahlia spoke quietly, then began sipping on her wine again.

"Well excuse me princess, but a man cannot reveal what happens in a restroom."

"I wouldn't exactly call you a real man."

"That wasn't what you thought a few days ago."

"Oh, shut up. We skip foreplay for one night and now look at you."

"What can I say? You can't find one like me anywhere else," Kurt shrugged. The two continued eating their meals, with light talk in between bites. They both ended up eating half of each other's plate as they grew jealous of what the other one had ordered. A local fusion band had begun their set, creating a delightful atmosphere for the restaurant. Kurt took this as his cue. He coughed and pretended to accidentally drop his fork.

"I'll get that for you." Dahlia was leaning down to grab the fork.

"No! It's fine I'll get it. You finish your food." Kurt grabbed her hand and slowly started kneeling down on one knee. "Besides I got something important to tell you." He reached into a pocket inside his blazer.

"Yuri will you marry me?" Out of nowhere a wealthy looking blonde man grabbed the band's mic and proposed to his girlfriend. The act caught the attention of everyone including Kurt and Dahlia. Most of the women had hands over their mouths while the men just looked on.

"Yes! Yes Leonardo I'd love to!" The woman leaped into her fiance's arms. The entire restaurant applauded the happy couple. Kurt muttered under his breath and got back in his seat.

"Wasn't that sweet Kurt?" Dahlia rest her left hand on her chest. She was a sucker for romance.

"Yep, it sure was." Kurt waved to a nearby waiter. "Can we get a check please?"

The drive home was awkward between the pair as Kurt's mood was soiled ever since the proposal. Dahlia was utterly befuddled by his sudden change in demeanor and gave up trying to cheer him up. She was listening to music through her headphones, looking at the rainy scenery. Her focus was broken when she noticed a change in the usual scenery.

"Hey Kurt, you were suppose to take a right turn."

"I know."

She was befuddled once more. Kurt was clearly hiding something from her, but she felt no need to pry him open. Yet. The car stopped in front of an empty house in a neighborhood she recognized.

"Alright I'll bite. Where are we going? If it was to visit the Oak's you passed their house."

"Come outside with me." Kurt ignored her questions and walked outside.

They quietly walked net to each other, under an umbrella Kurt was holding. He stopped at the doorstep and looked into a nearby window. Meanwhile, Dahlia scanned the house admiring it's exterior. She had to admit, it was a very cozy looking house. But she still didn't know why they were here. It was completely empty and didn't even have a "for sale" sign on display.

"So what do you think?"

"It's nice, I suppose."

"That's good to hear. Because I sort of booked it already."

"Why did you do that?!"

"So we could start our new life together."

Kurt got down on one knee and revealed a wedding ring.

"As a family." Kurt gulped. "Dahlia, will you marry-"

"Yes. Yes. Yes! You don't even have to ask me."

She pulled him up by his collar and planted a kiss on his lips. He was taken aback by her sudden embrace but didn't fight it. He kissed her back. They backed away from each other and entered the house.

Over another year had passed since then, Kurt finds himself yet in another life threatening moment. Dahlia was practically crushing the bones in his left hand. He put on a brave face and looked at his wife.

"Hey dear would you mind-"  
"SHUT IT KURT OR YOU'RE DEAD!"

His hand was crushed even more. He swore that he heard some cracking at this point. The doctor's were doing their best to calm Dahlia down, to little avail. For them it was a normal procedure, but Dahlia was a force that they never could've prepared for. Kurt's actions seemed to only worsen her mood so he stopped in order to save his hand.

This was the fifth hour into labour. The doctors predicted it to last for another two. Kurt had taken one break for every hour to go get his hand check by a nurse. This trip however, he went down to his car to grab his camera and debrief his pokemon. He thought it was the perfect excuse to leave his wife's side for more than five minutes. Once his whole team was out he started speaking to them.

"Alright guys this is it. In a few hours our son is going to brought into this world and I want all of you to help look after him. If he's anything like me he's going to be a pain in the ass so be patient with him. I know I haven't been able to train you guys properly for a while since I've been on edge with her labour and such. But after this I promise to make you guys even stronger than before. So bear with me please. I love you all and I hope you leave the same impression on my son." All six of his pokemon surround him for a group hug. He tries to embrace them all at once but they end up falling on top of him. A minute goes by when he decides to recall them. He braces himself for the long haul.

It was the final stretch of the race, the infant's head was almost completely out. Kurt turned on his camera to record the final moments. Every voice had become indestiguishful from each other except for Dahlia's, whose was by far the loudest. In second place, was their child's cry slowly becoming louder by the minute. Once he was able to get a good enough angle he looked directly into the belly of the beast. He couldn't take it anymore. The camera hit the floor and Kurt had left the scene.

"Kurt get back here you coward!" Dahlia violently called after him. Her impression of Satan was spot on. Her husband ran towards the nearest bathroom to throw up. His hand clung onto the side of the toilet. He lingered in place for a moment before sprinting back into the operating room. He picked the camera back up, held his breath and caught the final moments. A healthy baby boy emerged into the doctor's hand. The doctor carefully gave the boy to his mother, who happily took her son off his hands. Kurt was by her side in seconds to see his son's face.

"Look Kurt isn't he beautiful?" Dahlia's voice was much more relaxed and tranquil. Her impression of an angel was even more spot.

"Once we get him cleaned up he will." Kurt joled which earned him a sock on the arm. His bruise would remain for weeks.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Walker, it was a successful delivery you both did wonderful." A hint of fear was visible in the doctor's voice. "What is your son's name going to be?" Kurt and Dahlia stared into each other's eyes. They argued about this very topic for months. Until they decided that the name would pay homage to Dahlia's family name "Rose". The couple nodded and smiled to each other. Speaking in unison they said,

"His name is Red."

 **As always, feel free to leave any constructive criticism or point out any mistakes on my end in the review. My pm is always open for discussion. See you, space cowboy.**


	5. Chapter 5

The newborn still seemed to that of a dream to Kurt, every one of his son's features were planted into his memories as if he'd known of them for a milenia. He had spent all of his time at the hospital alongside his family until The two were discharged. His initial of confidence was quickly shoehorned the moment Red came home. Though it still remained the subject of his many conversations amongst colleagues.

It was five months after Red's birth, Kurt and his family had just left his house to visit a friend. The real purpose of this visit was to establish early relationships for his son. The Oaks had also birthed a second child recently, just one month before the Walkers. He assumed having his son befriend their son would be beneficial with their family's high social standing. Though communication between the families had dwindled within the past few years, Kurt was certain they'd be delighted to have their son make a friend.

They strolled over to his neighbor's house, taking in the view. The difference in social status was obvious now that he'd properly looked at their home. Stopping in his footsteps, he told Dahlia to wait for a few minutes and ran past a few more houses before stumbling upon a community garden. Kurt's eyes jolted in every direction while he leaned down and snatched a bouquet of flowers. The crook scanned his surroundings again before pacing out of the garden. Wiping sweat of his brow, he found himself back at the Oak's home. Where he was met with disapproving glares from his wife. He gave her a light chuckle as he brushed his hair with his hand before ringing the doorbell.

The initial silence they'd heard after ringing the doorbell was broken up by swift footsteps. He spotted a figure fill in the blurred glass from behind the door. Several locks were undone before the door swung open.

"Oh hey, what's up mom and dad?" A woman opened the door for them. Behind her was a small girl, holding her mother's hand.

"Not much. Just stopped in to say hello." He chuckled weakly. "You know, like a hospital neighbor."

"Well that's new of you. How's the new guy been treating you two?" She raised the pitch of her voice and waved her index finger in front of Red.

"Let's just say he hasn't learned his manners yet. Me and Kurt haven't had proper sleep for a while now." When Dahlia finished talking she looked down to spot the small girl behind her mother, "And who's this cutie I see?" She leaned down, trying to catch the girl's attention.

"C'mon now don't be shy, introduce yourself." She nudged her daughter into Dahlia's direction.

"I'm Daisy, nice to meet you." She sheepily said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Daisy, I'm Dahlia and this is Red. Say hi Red!" She grabbed Red's hand and moved it in a waving motion. "Oh, and that's Kurt." Her husband waved at Daisy.

"Why don't you all come inside? I'll call the boys down, so feel free to make yourself at home." The three sat down on a couch facing away from the window and took in the atmosphere. There were various antiques and collectibles on display across various shelves lined up across the room. Accompanying them, were family pictures, awards from the parents childhood and small nick nacks. Daisy remained downstairs with her guests as her mind struggled to come up of something to say. After pondering for a brief moment Kurt's waist caught her attention.

"Mr. what's that on your belt." She asked while pointing.

"These little things are called pokeballs. They store my pokemon so I could travel without having them out all of the time."

"Why not?"

"Because a lot of pokemon are really big so it's easier to hold them this way."

Daisy still looked confused after Kurt's explanation. Dahlia leaned over and whispered into his ear. His demeanor lightened up as he leaned over to Daisy.

"How would you like to see some of my pokemon."

"Really? That would be cool."

She ran over to Kurt, grabbed his hand and started to lead him to the backyard.

"Whoa slow down there, they still haven't seen Blue yet." Oak's son, Gray, walked down the stair, Blue in hand. He strolled over to Dahlia and they placed the babies near each other. The two infants stared at one another for a few seconds before Blue leaned over placing his hand on Red, who returned the favor with one hand still in his mouth. Unknown to their parents at the time, this single encounter would blossom into a friendship and rivalry that would span across all of Kanto.

After several minutes of gawking at the two infants, Daisy pestered Kurt into releasing his pokemon. With her father's permission, he followed the small girl outside. The remaining adults soon joined the pair while relaxing on some beach chairs near a table. Kurt placed his index and thumb on his chin as he thought about which pokemon would be most appropriate. He felt a slight tug on his pants from Daisy who was growing increasingly impatient by the second. He let out a heavy sign as his pokeball enlarged and was tossed. A bright light revealed Vaporeon, who landed gracefully on the lush grass.

Daisy abruptly let go of Kurt's pants and rushed over to the water pokemon, her legs moved faster than a jet engine. She stared, mystified by a majestic creature she had never seen before. Looking back at Kurt, her eyes pleaded him to let her act out her desire, he nodded with a gracious smile. Vaporeon lowered it's head and Daisy gently pet the aquatic pokemon as it purred in response.

"Didn't expect anything less from a Gym Leader, your pokemon seem to be well behaved." Gray spoke while walking over to Kurt.

"I can't take all of the credit, Dahlia's been working with me really hard to get them to be more gentle around children. It's easier for them to forget to hold back once they reach higher levels, especially wild ones."

"Makes sense. Say Kurt, what are your plans for Red regarding training and traveling? My father is pushing me to enroll Blue and Daisy into the trainer's program when they're old enough but, there's so much happening out there that's out of our control. I mean, there's even reports of some type of gang that's starting to grow."

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure I even want Red to become a trainer. Making a career out of it has grown increasingly difficult throughout the years, hell I'm lucky to even have my job, I got it through Giovanni."

The two father's were cut off as Daisy's playful cries grew louder. Vaporeon had put on a small display of water works and was almost done with it's finale. Both of them observed the precious sight in front of them, basking in how much human and pokemon compliment one another. It was as if their worries had vanished and all they could think about was the beauty of it all.

"You know what? Maybe having a pokemon will benefit our kids more than anything. Maybe they won't even want to use them for battling when they're finally of age."

"What kid doesn't want to their pet to beat the shit out of their neighbor's pet?"

Gray gave Kurt a deadpan expression which broken in moments as the two laughed at themselves. Their wives, wanting to get in on whatever made them laugh, called their husbands over to the table. Daisy returned to them, wanting to see the rest of Kurt's critters. He introduced the rest of them one by one and by the end the sun was already starting to set. The two families said their goodbyes as the Walkers departed to their home.

When the Walker's arrived to their house the sun was already losing visibility, and Red had begun whimpering. His parents rushed to open the door and reach the kitchen to refill his favorite sippy cup. Kurt handed Dahlia the bottle while she opened the refrigerator door to retrieve some formula. She refilled Red's bottle and tossed it to Kurt.

"Here it is buddy," he spoke in a gentle voice while placing the cup into Red's hands. Almost instinctively, his small fingers latched onto the sippy cup placing it directly into his mouth. A small amount of formula had leaked from his lips as he drank which his mother had to clean up with a handkerchief. The series of events today seemed to have tuckered Red out as he was nodding off while sipping. Kurt patiently cooed him to sleep within the hour and placed him in his crib.

In ninja-esque fashion, Kurt silently walked over to the living room. In there he spotted his wife chowing down on leftover spaghetti. When she noticed him she gave him a silent message: _You want some?_ To which he nodded and plopped down, across from her. She slid a bowl over two and the two ate in blissful silence, rejuvenating themselves for another loud morning.

"So me and Gray were talking about the kids." Kurt gulping as he finished his sentence.

"Okay, and? Give me the juicy bits."

"Sadly there are no juicy bits, I'm still on the fence about Red becoming a trainer."

"I told you we'll focus on that when the time comes. He might not even want to be one by the time he's old enough."

"It'd be hard to picture that with our jobs."

"I didn't picture raising two crybabies when we got married but look at me now."

She shoveled more spaghetti into her mouth to hide her playful smile as Kurt shot a quick glare at her. He sighed in defeat knowing he wouldn't be able to think of anything to fight back with and ate his food at a slower pace. After they finished eating, Dahlia hopped into the shower as Kurt washed the dishes; before, grabbing his pokegear to call professor Oak.

"Hello?"

"Hey Samuel, it's me. Sorry about calling out of nowhere."

"No need to apologize, now what's the matter Kurt?"

He paused before responding.

"What do you know about the trainer's program?"

One cold morning, plenty of years later, a chill flowed throughout the house partnered with the playful cries of a small child. A small boy ran through the second story hall, down a flight of stairs and slid across the flower into a sliding glass door. He opened the door with both hands, closed it, and regained his pace towards a barn like building on the other side of the yard. Upon entering he nabbed a bag of pokefood on a nearby shelf and poured it's contents into six different bowls each varying in size. A smiled that spanned from cheek to cheek formed on his face as he finished.

"Hey guys get up! I got some food for you!"

Slowly, the six pocket monsters woke up; drunkenly walking over to the young boy and the meal he prepared. In a mix of happiness, hunger and drowsiness the pokemon found each of their bowls, scarfing down every morsel of anything edible in them. The boy stared in contempt as the pokemon joyfully regained their energy and the ones who finished early rushed to greet him.

"Hey Red, did you already feed the-" Kurt's question was cut short by an Ampharos and Skarmory pouncing on him the second they saw him. Red, wanting to join in on the fun, jumped onto his father, who wasn't prepared for the impact in the slightest. After catching his breath he dragged Red back to the household to eat their breakfast.

Dahlia, who already had her share of food, was humming Red's favorite tune while washing dishes. He'd heard the melody countless times throughout his life and learned to accompany it with a special day or event. Examples included; birthdays, anniversaries, Kurt's big victories and similar events. He rattled his mind trying to remember what on Earth would cause his mother to hum this tune. As he was chewing his last spoonful he noticed a calendar on the wall with writing on today's date that said, "Red's first day of school". Flashbacks of collecting school supplies slowly drifted around in his conscience causing him to drop his spoon catching his parents attention.

"What's wrong Red?" Dahlia asked, drying off the remaining dishes.

"I think my stomach hurts."

"You think?"

"Yea, I think. Can I go to bed?"

"If it's bad enough for you to want to stay in bed instead of playing with the pokemon then I think we should take you to the doctors."

"I could take him before I go to work." Kurt called over from the living room. Red gulped, mulling over the consequences of each route before coming to a conclusion.

"Actually, I think I need to go to the bathroom."

"That's good to hear! Oh, and don't forget to put on your new clothes while before you come back down."

"Okay mom."

His normal routine of waking up before the sun rose proved to work against him since every attempt to stale while getting ready was never enough to go behind schedule. In a shameful walk of defeat, he slowly walked down the stairs to see his mother waiting for him by the front door. She eagerly grabbed his hand and practically yanked him away as she led him to the car. Behind a slightly dirtied window, he stared longingly at every building in hopes of remembering what the outside world looked like before he was locked up.

His mother clearly visited the school beforehand, because she knew how to get to the classroom without any guidance. In front of the classroom stood a handful of students, who somehow arrived before them, that were all Red's age and were also getting a head start on making acquaintances.

"Have fun sweetie, don't be afraid to meet some new people and make some new friends." Dahlia leaned down and gave Red a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

He sat down on a bench nearby the classroom and stared at his new shoes. Fidgeting with his backpack, he waited for the class to begin so he could head home and play with his father's pokemon.

"Hey Red, is that you I can smell all the way from over here?"

A familiar voice stole his attention, upon discovering who called him he thought school wouldn't be so bad afterall.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and sorry it took so long for me to release it, I had no free time these past weeks. I'll try to write the next chapter much faster next time. Anyways, feel free to leave any constructive criticism and until next time. :)**


End file.
